The present invention relates to an arrangement for joining the tubes of a heat exchanger core with a connecting box to which the tubes are fastened and sealed.
A heat exchanger operating as an evaporator is disclosed in German Auslegeschrift No. 27 28 827. The heat exchanger consists of a heat exchanger core constructed in a ribbed tube configuration and a connecting box formed of synthetic resin material. The connecting box comprises a distributor chamber and a collector chamber, with the beginning of each evaporator tube opening in the distributor chamber and the end in the collector chamber. The connecting box has a plurality of connecting fittings, each surrounded by an annular groove. The annular grooves are filled with a hardenable synthetic resin and subsequently the tubes are fitted over the connecting fittings so that their ends rest in the annular grooves. The hardenable synthetic resin effects both mechanical attachment and the sealing of the arrangement. As a result of this dual function of the hardenable resin, especially in the case of high pressure and temperature fluctuations such as occur during the operation of the evaporator in motor vehicle air conditioners, the demands for durability of the layer of the synthetic resin are very high.